


Housekeeping Secrets

by j_cottonbunny (cblx1127)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cblx1127/pseuds/j_cottonbunny
Summary: Kim Junmyeon needed someone to help clean up his act, Oh Sehun got the job but it turns out housekeeping for a philandering CEO isn't as easy as it looks.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	Housekeeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #41
> 
> Thank you so much to my dear prompter for this prompt, I know this is probably not everything you were hoping for but rest assured it is done with love. I loved your prompt from the beginning and I hope you will like what I've done with it. I think you and I love the same brand of angst and that's rare ;) There are many parts of it which I wish I could do a better job, but alas time is not on my side so here we are. I'm not afraid to say that is is my very very first fic (so readers beware! haha) so thank you so much to the mods for guiding me and tolerating me all these months leading up to posting. It was a wild ride and looking back this was a labour of love and I wouldn't have it any other way. To my beta reader RW you are amazing because without you I probably wouldn't have actually finished writing XD You cheered me on day after day and I can only hope I can do the same for you soon ^^ To everyone else, thank you THANK YOU for taking an interest in my story, you are stepping inside into my crazy world, so here we go!

"Will that be all, Mr. Kim?" Oh Sehun asks as he jots down on this leather portfolio the CEO's remarks for what he wants the teams to prepare for his afternoon meeting with department managers. 

"Yes, thank you Sehun." The older man didn't look up from his dual screen imacs, eyes still glued to the reports the department managers sent him yesterday about the company's forecast for the next quarter. Sehun glanced at it earlier that morning, each report was at least more than 50 pages long and his boss already wants to schedule a meeting to go over all of it with everyone the next day. 

Sehun looked at his watch, it was 11:45am but he knew his boss had probably been in the office since 6:00am. Sehun knew because he was gone by time Sehun woke up for his morning workout.

"Would you like for me to call for some takeout?" Sehun knew he could and probably should leave his boss' office in order to have enough time to notify the department managers and make sure the meeting room is prepared the way his boss likes it, but knowing his boss, he’s in that state where if you don’t prompt him, he’ll skip meals for days on end.

"I'll have whatever you're having Sehunnie, you pick." Still distracted.

"You say that but..." Sehun bit his tongue. He knows his boss, he says he'll have whatever and he'll never complain about it, but Sehun knows his preference, the man is just too polite and too well mannered to say anything negative on trivial matters. 

Sehun sighs silently, he knows his boss is stressed out about this meeting so he must pick his 'fights', he'll pester him another time about food and proper eating habits. Sehun walked back to his own office next door, sat down and began to draft the notification email about this afternoon's meeting. 

This was Oh Sehun's second year working for his boss, Kim Junmyeon, the CEO of Zero One Entertainment, the leading firm in South Korea responsible for developing and producing patented visual effects and stage performances using cutting edge technology for the biggest names in the music industry. Their company had become so well-known and respected in the industry for their one-of-a-kind concepts that top tier artists from leading agencies practically have to schedule their comeback around their production schedule. They are also notorious for long wait times and willingness to turn down offers from agencies that do not respect their art philosophy and independence, regardless of the monetary value in discussion. Take for example, WS Entertainment's ace group X-EXO who is their oldest client and South Korea's most influential group of all time. It has long been rumoured that the group only has one comeback a year because that's how long it takes Zero One to develop the comeback concept for X-EXO and to coordinate the production of everything they need from the recording of their album, to the production of their MVs and the set design of their world tour later on. Each and every moving piece has to be signed off by Kim Junmyeon and he never disappoints. Each of X-EXO's comeback is more successful than the last and that's how Zero One, and by extension, Kim Junmyeon got his reputation as the most sought after person in the music industry. 

As for Sehun, he first became Junmyeon's personal assistant when Junmyeon was in the midst of working on one of X-EXO's comeback. Junmyeon had always been able to manage his personal schedule despite running a multi-billion dollar company, but as the company continues to expand he was travelling more and more and the state of his living conditions at home were starting to worry his most trusted colleagues. 

“You really should get someone to help you, Hyung.” Head of creative department and Junmyeon’s long-time friend Park Chanyeol said after visiting Junmyeon at his home and could find not one clean vessel to pour his beer in, not even a clean bowl.

“I’ve just been busy, and I’m never home anyways what’s the point of hiring someone just to look after an empty house.” Junmyeon was stubborn, and wanted to keep his life private which is understandable but Chanyeol knew better.

“You mean you don’t want a stranger finding out about your mess at home, and the mess that you bring home with you.” Chanyeol was just getting started.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to know about that, and they’re not all bad, you’re even good friends with one of them!” Junmyeon didn’t want to admit defeat so easily.

“I only found out that guys’ part of my gaming league afterwards when he wouldn’t shut up about your ‘encounter’ in our group chat, do you know how embarrassing it was for me to find out my own boss was his sugar daddy for a weekend in Paris? I’ve had to stop competing in the league for the season because of this you prick.” Junmyeon loves it when Chanyeol gets playful and fiesty.

“First of all, your friend hit up on me at the bar not the other way around, second of all I’m not his sugar daddy. I needed a date for the Paris conference and he looked so cute in a suit so I thought why not talk to him? It’s not my fault one thing led to another.” Junmyeon protested.

“Totally not the version that’s he’s been on about and I know how you operate so don’t try to fool me.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been good this past month, I’m a changed man Chanyeollie! It’s just been work this whole month for me. I haven’t even been home for more than 3 days!” Junmyeon exclaimed.

“Work and then hot dates at the hotel afterwards, don’t think I haven’t noticed all the shopping bags in your car because you don’t have time to do laundry” Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to point out.

“They’re not all for me I like to buy people gifts too!” Junmyeon keeps up the playful protests knowing Chanyeol is right about everything. 

“See you’re not even denying it, how are you going find someone special if you don’t even get to know them past what they want for breakfast?” Chanyeol knew the answer to his question but he just wanted to say it to remind Junmyeon.

Junmyeon knew Chanyeol only had good intentions for him, and knew what he meant. He took a deep breath and finally said, half given up on their banter from earlier “I don’t think this lifestyle I have is fair for ‘someone special’, at least not right now, you know this Chanyeol.”

“I know, hyung, I just want you to keep an open mind when you meet people, you think people who throw themselves at you are an instant write-off for some reason.”

“That’s not true I just like to give them what they want!” Junmyeon protests.

“You seduce people into going home with you, and in return you sabotage any chance of a real relationship with them so you don’t have to risk getting emotionally involved with them.” Chanyeol says flatly.

“You are exaggerating Chanyeol, what’s wrong with me having a little bit of fun while I’m still young and single.”

“For other people, perfectly acceptable, but for you hyung, you and I both know that’s not the real reason.”

“Ok fine you win Chanyeol, go find me an assistant to save me from this debauchery.” Junmyeon buries his face in one of the decorative cushions on the couch, and admits his defeat. 

“You won’t regret it, hyung.” Chanyeol instantly beams, his tactic works like a charm every time.

In walks Oh Sehun the next Saturday afternoon, with his sleek suitcase in one hand, backpack slung over one shoulder. His hair was a bit damp from the light rain outside, and he was running his hand through it as he stood and waited for Junmyeon to appear in the living room. Junmyeon caught a glimpse of him from the second floor where his home office was. Tall, very tall, very lean, legs for days, broad shoulders and the face of someone who breaks hearts for a living. Junmyeon knew he had to steady himself. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Chanyeol” he cursed quietly. 

“You must be Mr. Oh?” Junmyeon smiled warmly as he walked down the stairs to greet his house guest. He was nervous for no reason this person was coming to work for him not the other way around. He kept his hand on the stainless steel handles on the staircase as he descended onto the ground floor.

“Hey! Yes and you must be Mr. Kim.” the young man’s face instantly lit up when he saw Junmyeon coming towards him, he held out his right hand to give Junmyeon a handshake and bowed slightly.

“Call me Junmyeon, welcome to my home, I hope you didn’t have too much trouble getting here I know the signs are a bit confusing.” Junmyeon smiled apologetically. Sehun was supposed to arrive later in the evening and he would’ve picked him up from the station, but received a call just 10 minutes prior from Sehuns saying he was walking up the hill to his house already.

“It’s no trouble, I enjoyed the walk anyways, very scenic up here.” Sehun said nonchalantly, but Junmyeon believed him.

“That’s good, I haven’t walked around here much since I moved in so I must go with you sometime.” As soon as he said that Junmyeon thought that might be a bit too forward, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Yah sure I’d like that.” Sehun replied calmly as he slowly walked a few steps away and looked around the living room. Somehow Junmyeon believed that it was a sincere reply not just something most people say to appease their employers on the first day of work.

“Shall we get you settled in?” Junmyeon was watching Sehun as he continued to explore in zest. Junmyeon was glad he got those paintings from the auction last month, at least now someone can actually enjoy them besides him. 

“Yah sure l’m easy so just put me in whichever room you want.” Sehun replied nonchalantly.

Junmyeon’s mind went to a different place for one split second and cursed again to himself.

“I was thinking you’ll take the main guest room downstairs so you’ll have more peace and quiet because sometimes I like to work late at night upstairs...and sometimes I will have guests over.” The arrangement of where his assistant will stay was something Junmyeon actually thought about. He had prepared this line beforehand but in his mind he thought his assistant would be a kind, experienced middle-aged man or woman and he didn’t want his lifestyle to shock them unnecessarily. Turns out he got Oh Sehun instead but it was too late to revise his script. 

“That’s fine, and I will stay away when you have guests over don’t worry.” Sehun looked back at him and winked. Junmyeon never had a problem talking about the people he was seeing in front of his friends, he was an open book and a responsible adult. He even knew about his reputation amongst his social circle but because he was always careful, discrete and considerate it was never really a problem for him, he didn’t mind being called the ‘Bunny Playboy’, until now apparently. 

Junmyeon looked uneasy like he should say something to explain himself, but Sehun spoke first. “Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Kim so don’t worry, my lips are sealed.” Sehun made the gesture to seal his lips and throw away the key. Junmyeon wanted to just run back upstairs and tell Sehun he didn’t need a live-in assistant afterall. But Junmyeon convinced himself he is made of tougher stuff.

“Well in that case, Sehun, I’m sure we’ll get along fine” Junmyeon smiled back the most confident smile he could muster, almost smirking. He didn’t want to back down since he’s the older one and he’s the employer, he shouldn’t care what his new handsome assistant thinks of him right? This is a strictly professional relationship, Junmyeon reassured himself.

“Your charms won’t work on me mister, Chanyeol hyung has warned me against you.” Sehun says, almost teasing.

“Interesting, and what did he say about me, exactly?” Junmyeon is going to kill Park Chanyeol in the morning he promised himself.

“Just the facts.” This nonchalant air would have gotten him fired at any other job, but somehow Junmyeon didn’t find it off putting.

“Like what?” 

“Like the kind of facts that would drive away any conventionally qualified housekeeper in Seoul.” Now Junmyeon knows Sehun is just beginning to enjoy himself.

“You must be special then, to have Chanyeol vouch for you this way.” no way Junmyeon was backing down now, either.

“I don’t know if I’m special, but I wouldn’t consider myself conventional, no, not for this job at least. But I’ll take good care of you Junmyeon hyung, no matter what your vice is.” 

Well Junmyeon can’t argue with that, so he took Sehun’s suitcase and showed him to the guest room to settle down.

It turns out that Sehun really was the person for this job. Junmyeon didn’t have any expectations when he first agreed to take someone on, in truth he mainly agreed so Chanyeol would shut up about it. When Junmyeon first met Sehun he thought this young man would probably quit within a month after learning how messy Junmyeon actually was, but it’s been a good two weeks since Sehun’s first day and he’s showing no signs of slowing down. 

Junmyeon never gave Sehun a list of tasks he’s expected to do so Sehun kind of just made his own schedule according to his observations on Junmyeon’s itinerary. He would usually get up at 6 AM to work out at the gym in the apartment, and then he would start preparing breakfast at around 7:30 AM. By 8:00 AM he would pick out Junmyeon’s business and casual outfits for the day, prepare his briefcase and have by 8:30 AM he would knock on Junmyeon’s bedroom door to wake him up for breakfast. Sehun likes to get a head start on errands and chores for the morning and likes to have breakfast later on but Junmyeon almost always insists that Sehun eat with him, and after a while Sehun just gives in and it’s now part of their morning ritual. 

After Junmyeon leaves the house for work at 9:30 AM Sehun usually works around the house or goes out for errands or grocery shopping until noon, and then heads back to the school library to study or go to class. He will come back at around 6 or 7:00 PM when Junmyeon is about to get home and start preparing dinner for them. If Junmyeon tells him ahead of time that he’s eating out or attending an event, Sehun will usually study a few more hours or hang out with his friends for the evening. If Junmyeon needs a ride home then Sehun will usually go to him and they drive home together. Sehun was doing his MBA part-time at the university so this job is not only flexible enough to allow him to go to class and study, get some extra income while he’s at it (kind of a lot of extra income) and a free place to stay (in a mansion in Hannam-dong to be exact) so it’s a sweet gig by all objective standards. Sehun on the other hand, also didn’t expect much at first when Chanyeol told him about the job. Chanyeol was his older brother’s friend from university, so when his brother asked if Sehun wanted a part-time job Sehun just said ‘sure, why not’ not thinking anything would come of it. When he found out what the job was actually for and who he would work under he was still apprehensive thinking his boss would be a middle-aged grumpy and stuffy man going through a midlife crisis with this promiscuous reputation. Sehun still went ahead and showed up that day because he decided the money was good and he wanted to start paying for his own tuition for school and maybe even save up for his own startup after he graduated, he didn’t want his parents to worry about him anymore and the freedom that would come with moving out was an added bonus. 

What Sehun got was Kim Junmyeon -- a young CEO at age 30 who started his company from scratch who could pass for someone Sehun’s age with this round cheeks, soft and gentle demeanor, and standing only up to his shoulder in height. Sehun had read all about how Junmyeon started his company doing freelance work for small agencies, mostly for free at first. Then his work got noticed by bigger companies and word of mouth got around and step by step, Junmyeon got to where he is now. Zero One was a whole case study in his marketing and innovation course during undergrad and Sehun had looked up to Junmyeon since then. only Sehun had actually never seen a picture of Junmyeon until now, since he always liked to keep a low profile and wanted people to focus on his work not his appearances, for good reason, Sehun thought, no one that good looking can be taken seriously in that industry at least not at first.

Sehun was now more curious about how Junmyeon got his reputation as a player in town, he almost couldn’t even imagine seeing this calm, reserved but opinionated man being anything but happily married with two kids. Was it a hoax? A PR stunt? It’s been two weeks and Junmyeon hasn’t been seen with anyone else but his colleagues, his usual group of friends and of course with Sehun. All this was going through Sehun’s mind when he was supposed to be studying for his midterm exam next week when he heard a beep from his phone, it was a text from Junmyeon.

JM: I’m going to a dinner party later on so you don’t have to come pick me up from the office, Sehunnie :)  
SH: Ok, Hyung. I’ll see you at home.  
JM: Don’t forget to eat dinner, I know you skip meals when you study.  
SH: I’ll grab something on my way home, will you be late?  
JM: Probably not, but don’t wait up for me. Fighting!  
SH: Thanks, Hyung!

It was 6:30 PM and the library was open 24/7 now that it’s exam season. Sehun had a few more hours to go before he needed to leave, so he carried on making notes from his powerpoint slides. When he looked up again it was already 11:30 PM and his stomach was growling, so Sehun packed up and made his way home. He picked up a bento box at the convenience store near the house after he got off the subway and walked up the hill, listening to music on his phone with his headphones on.

When he reached the front door, he noticed the living room lights weren’t turned on so he thought maybe Junmyeon hasn’t come home yet, it’s not too late yet, checking the time and it was only half past 12. Sehun unlocked the front door with his passcode and closed the door behind him. The moonlight streamed through the floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the living room and he saw that Junmyeon’s dress shoes were placed on the mat near the door along with another pair of men’s dress shoes.

Is Hyung home already? Sehun thought, but all the lights were turned off. Did he go to sleep?

Sehun wanted to check on him in case he drank and needed water or some tylenol. He put on a pair of slippers and started to walk upstairs to Junmyeon’s room. As his eyes started to adjust to the darkness his other senses began to sharpen and realized there were voices coming from Junmyeon’s room and a dim golden light illuminated from the gaps in the door. Sehun assumed Junmyeon was probably on the phone with someone, but since Junmyeon never minded Sehun’s presence even when he was in on a business call, Sehun knocked twice, pushed down on the door handle and opened the door.

Junmyeon’s bedroom was dimly light, only by a floor lamp next to the tufted grey velvet sofa in his sitting area. Modern jazz was softly playing from the vinyl player next to the bookshelves. Junmyeon was sitting in the middle of the sofa, eyes half closed, his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his alabaster skin. A young man around the same age as Sehun was lying horizontally across the sofa, his head on Junmyeon thigh. Junmyeon was playing with strands of his ash blonde hair twirling it around his fingers, laughing at something the boy had just said, the boy was looking up at Junmyeon, his hand caressed Junmyeon from the side of his face, down to his neck, his collarbone, and settled on playing with the small pendant of Junmyeon’s necklace. They weren’t doing anything categorically obscene, but it was an intimate moment and to Sehun it could only be described as erotic. He instantly knew he had stepped into a moment he wasn’t supposed to see, but instead of panicking and turning to leave, all he could do was stare. 

It was the boy who noticed Sehun first. He wasn’t exactly surprised to see Sehun so he just smiled and began to sit up. Junmyeon felt the commotion and opened his eyes slowly. Their eyes meet.

“Sehunnie, you’re home early.” there was no urgency, as if he was just having tea with a guest in the living room.

“Hyung, I see you’ve been drinking.” Sehun said flatly. He probably should’ve excused himself immediately and left the room, but he didn’t. 

“Just a little, you should join us.” Junmyeon smiled, his cheeks were pink, and in noticing that Sehun thought he actually looked kind of cute, but quickly brushed the thought away. Junmyeon was actually starting to reach for the wine bottle to pour Sehun a glass too.

“No, Hyung I still have class tomorrow. Is your friend staying with us tonight? Should I tidy up the other guest room or will he be staying with you?” The last part Sehun said out of spite, he was just hoping Junmyeon in his half drunken state wouldn’t notice the change in tone. 

“It’s okay Sehunnie leave it with me, I don’t want to keep you I know you had a long day.” Junmyeon said it in his usual sincere way, he made eye contact with Sehun as if to tell him not to worry. Sehun looked into his eyes for a few seconds before he broke eye contact.

“Goodnight, hyung I’ll see you in the morning.” Sehun smiled a small smile, he wasn’t an innocent, he’s had his fair share of lovers in the past and he was well informed of Junmyeon’s vices, but to see it for himself finally it still caught him by surprise, and he felt something stir within him as he walked back downstairs in his room.

He tried to sleep but the image of Junmyeon, sitting there, eyes half closed, enjoying the man’s caress, the silhouette of his chest, the smile on his face...it felt forbidden to even think about , but it tantalizing, and it was incredibly sexy nonetheless.

Sehun opened his eyes. 

“Oh no.” He said out loud, and he buried himself into his pillows. 

The next morning Sehun woke up early. The sky was still grey outside as the light came through the curtains. He knew he had dreamed about Junmyeon, about what he couldn’t remember but he knew he had thought about him the whole night. He was the last person Sehun thought about before he drifted off to sleep, and saw him again when he was sleeping. Now that he’s woken up, he’s still thinking about Junmyeon. Sehun sighed. He knew he was slipping, but he couldn’t help it. He sat up, got dressed and went for his workout. He decided to focus on lifting weights today, something he hates to do but perhaps it will help take his mind off of things.

The house was silent save for the low humming of the refrigerator when he went into the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. The thought that today he probably should prepare for three people’s breakfast made him flinch a little, but he pushed it down. He was going to be professional, he thought to himself, that was his job, to take care of Kim Junmyeon in this house which includes the guests in it. Which means if he was going to do it anyways he’s going to do a hell of a job. Junmyeon usually likes his breakfast simple, there are days when he only wants a bowl of cereal and some black coffee but not today, Sehun decided. This was a French omelet with bacon strips, fresh fruits and toast, freshly squeezed orange juice, latte with latte art, and home-made apple crumble for dessert kind of breakfast. Sehun couldn’t believe he actually whipped it all up and the clock hasn’t even turned 9:00 AM.

It was a Saturday morning so he didn’t want to wake Junmyeon up too early, and with the added...guest in the house he was even more reluctant to go upstairs and relive last night’s scene. He started pacing around the kitchen thinking of when would be a good time to go up, if he should go up at all when he heard the door open from upstairs.

“Sehunnie is that you? What is this wonderful smell?” Junmyeon sounds happy, men usually do after a night of sin, Sehun thought to himself.

“Morning, hyung I made us breakfast...that is I made you and your friend breakfast, I actually need to head to the library today to study for my exam.” Sehun decided on the spot that although he made enough for three people he didn’t have the stomach to each with the pair of love birds.

“Nonsense Sehun, you know we always eat breakfast together plus it’s still early you still have plenty of time to study after.” Junmyeon was walking down the stairs now in his long black robe, only today he didn’t wear a shirt underneath and he tied it only loosely around his waist exposing much of his chest. Sehun tried not to look and pretend to get more cutlery from the kitchen drawers. He was expecting to hear another pair of footsteps coming down the stairs but he never did.

“You made so much food Sehunnie, but Jongin left already.” Junmyeon said nonchalantly as he picked up a piece of buttered toast and tore a corner.

“Oh he did?” Sehun looked up from placing a fork.

“I don’t like to have people sleep over, plus he had a flight to catch to Milan.” 

“Oh I see.” Sehun didn’t know how else he should respond. But he could feel instantly a weight has been lifted off his chest. He also took note of the way Junmyeon used the word ‘people’, meaning more than one person.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you he was coming over Sehunnie, it completely went over my head and I thought you might stay out late anyways with your friends on a Friday night.” Junmyeon was looking at Sehun now, trying to read his expression.

“It’s okay, Hyung. I knew your lifestyle when I first came and besides, I’m a grown man I won’t judge.” Sehun meant every word, but it still stung a little when he said it.

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course, now eat up before everything gets cold, I spent like two hours making all this thinking I’d impress you and your guest so now you have to eat all of it.” Sehun didn’t want to sulk and besides, he knew Junmyeon was sensitive and he didn’t want him to worry.

“I already know how good of a cook you are Sehun but I’m thankful as always.” Junmyeon was looking around holding his fork not knowing where to start first.

“Good, now remember, I want you to eat all of it.” Sehun half faked a stern voice.

“If I eat all of this my trainer will give up on me completely.” Junmyeon frowned.

“Too bad.” The way Junmyeon takes him that seriously and seemed genuinely worried how he was going to eat all of this food made Sehun smile and broke character. 

Junmyeon looked at him and smiled too but time’s ticking so he dug in on the fruits first and made his way around the plate. Seeing how much he was enjoying his food made Sehun realize for sure, now, that he was a lost cause to this man.

Maybe Sehun should’ve been more stern with Junmyeon after Jongin’s visit because now he’s kicking himself every weekend after that. It was springtime and the social season was starting to pick up again, and unsurprisingly, Junmyeon is invited to every single party worth going to in town. Fashion events, store openings, tech launches, restaurant menu tastings, movie premiers, award shows you name it, Junmyeon is invited and probably going to at least three of these a week. From Thursday to Sunday night Sehun drives Junmyeon from the office to the venue, chills out for a few hours and drives him home. Sehun is officially invited to every event that Junmyeon goes to as part of his staff team and Junmyeon never brings a plus one, but Sehun only actually attends the ones that he’s really interested in and if he’s in the mood for it. One because he has to stay sober at all times to drive Junmyeon at night, and two because he’d rather not watch people hit on Junmyeon all night long. His huge crush on his boss (yes, Sehun has finally admitted to himself that what he has is a huge crush on his boss, the Kim Junmyeon) certainly doesn’t help with his situation.

Junmyeon doesn’t usually drink much at these events because at the end of the day, it was a business gathering for him to make connections, meet new potential clients, and keep up to date with this ultra competitive industry. Sehun knows just how hard he works for his business, and lately he’s starting to wonder if the reputation of being a player is partly just so his direct competitors would let down their guard against Zero One. 

“I’m ready to go if you are Sehun.” Junmyeon gently taps Sehun on the shoulder, Sehun turns around to see Junmyeon in his black tailored Tom Ford suit, and that new model from fashion week behind him. 

“Alright, Hyung I’ll go get your coat and bring the car around.” Sehun took a quick glance at the young man behind Junmyeon, nodded politely and smiled.

“This is Baekhyun, Baekhyun this is my assistant and right hand man, Oh Sehun.” 

“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun-ssi.” Sehun extended his hand.

“Likewise, we’ve heard a lot about you Sehun, the handsomely mysterious right hand man to the CEO of Zero One.” Baekhyun smiled brightly, he was energetic and Sehun liked that for some reason.

“Who’s ‘we’?” Sehun asked.

“Oh you know, word gets around.” Baekhyun actually winked, and Sehun was amused.

“Nothing bad I hope?”

“No don’t worry, it’s nothing bad against, in fact we all want to be you.” Baekhyun purposely said the last part louder and in a higher pitch.

Sehun didn’t know how to react at all, so he smiled awkwardly pretending not to hear clearly due to the loud music, turned around and started for the parking garage.

By the time they pulled out of the venue and onto the main road they were already all over each other. Baekhyun was resting in Junmyeon’s arms, head on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. He was pulling at the buttons on Junmyeon’s shirt and Junmyeon didn’t try to stop him. Junmyeon’s other hand was palming Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun was wearing ripped black jeans and Junmyeon was running his hands over the parts where his thigh was exposed. 

Sehun tried to keep his eyes on the road, but the scene in the back was almost too much for him to handle. They had started making out, and it was now Junmyeon’s turn to lay kisses all over Baekhyun’s neck, he had started to lightly bite on the tender parts of Baekhyun neck below his ears, and Baekhyun gave out a light moan and clutched onto Junmyeon’s blazer jacket.

“You’re going to leave marks, I have a photoshoot tomorrow.” Baekhyun breathed.

“Do you care?” Junmyeon said in a low voice.

Baekhyun let out a small gasp. Junmyeon’s teeth must’ve hit a sensitive spot.

“No...not really.” Baekhyun finally answered the question.

“Good.” Junmyeon affirmed and continued to kiss up and down the younger’s neck.

Sehun was stopped at a red light, and gripped on the steering wheel hard. He could see the whites in his knuckles. A strange feeling was going through him, he was jealous of course, but a new layer of feeling settled on top, his cheeks felt hot, and his heart was racing, he could feel his blood rushing through his veins --- it was a sensation he was familiar with, he was immensely turned on. 

And at that moment, when he allowed himself one last peek in the rearview mirror, Junmyeon looked up from kissing Baekhyun on the lips, hands roaming all over Baekhyun’s back underneath his sweater, his tongue was tracing the inside of Baekhyun’s bottom lip, and met eyes with Sehun.

Sehun could sense danger, the way Junmyeon looked at him in that direct gaze, not one out of annoyance that a third person was spying on him, not one out of shame or embarrassment, it was direct, it was also intimate, like Sehun was right there with them both in the backseat half naked. Sehun’s pupils dilated, his mouth parted, he was entranced by that gaze. Junmyeon was taunting him, he was seducing him and luring him in, and Sehun let him, because he knew from the first time when he saw Junmyeon with Jongin, he loved to watch Junmyeon like this.

They arrived at Junmyeon’s house and the two can barely keep their hands off each other for a second. Sehun was in a trance and by now he didn’t dare look at the pair anymore. Beakhyun was hanging off of Junmyeon’s right arm, giddy and still cracking jokes loudly as they walked up the stairs.

“We’re going to head up now Sehun, thank you for driving us home.” Junmyeon said sleepily, distracted by Baekhyun’s antics.

“You’re the best, Sehunnie, and if I don’t see you in the morning it was nice to meet you finally.” Baekhyun seemed nice at least, Sehun thought, even though he was sleeping with his boss, but Sehun was trying not to focus on that at the moment, despite failing miserably.

Sehun slipped back into this room and closed the door behind him, he stood there, steadying himself. It was already 2 AM in the morning and he had a feeling this night was far from over.

At first he didn’t hear anything, the house was big and Junmyeon had hired sound engineers when he built the house to make sure the interiors were constructed in a way that wouldn’t allow noise to travel, considering he had his own SFX and sound studio downstairs. So Sehun thought that was that, he’d just go on with another night of restless sleep thinking about Junmyeon. As he started to undress and changed into his sleeping clothes, however, he heard it. There was a loud bang like a table had fallen over and it vibrated through the halls. It gave Sehun a start and he instinctively looked up towards the ceiling. 

“Oh no are they okay?” That was Sehun’s first thought.

Then another low scraping noise, like someone’s trying to drag the table back upright. Then another bang, and then silence again.

Sehun thought they must’ve accidentally knocked over the side table when they stumbled in, they should be okay now, so he went on to unbutton his shirt and walked towards the bathroom.

The sink where Sehun stood to brush his teeth had an air vent opening directly on top.

At first Sehun thought he must’ve misheard, maybe he’s so hung up on what he saw earlier in the car that he’s now adding his own soundtrack to it. 

And then he heard it again, weakly at first, and then louder and louder until it was unmistakable. 

Baekhyun was moaning, and he was whimpering in between the moans, mixed hisses and heavy breaths and Sehun could hear it crystal clear.

Sehun looked at himself in the mirror, eyes the size of golf balls. He quickly finished brushing his teeth and hopped into the shower. Dental hygiene is the last thing on his mind right now. He turned the water temperature way down to try and calm himself down. He couldn’t hear the sounds anymore with the waterfall showerhead running, streams of cold water beating down his back like a heavy rainfall, but his mind was going completely ballistic, he was panting as if he had just run a 100m sprint and his heart was beating out of his chest. 

The skin on his hands were starting to shrivel up so Sehun had to get out of the shower. His hair was still wet but he didn’t care, he threw himself onto the bed, eyes still wide open. 

Sehun tried to diagnose what he was feeling in an attempt to make sense of it all so he ran down the list in his mind. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t upset, he wasn’t surprised, and he didn’t feel like Junmyeon was trying to disrespect him in any way -- he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t stay over or expect Sehun to wait on him, not at all. In fact, now that he thought about it all of Junmyeon’s guests have been nothing but polite and respectful, not only for Junmyeon’s space but also for his. Sehun was lost in his thoughts for a moment and the next thing he knew he was thinking of Junmyeon again. 

It started off as him trying to analyze his own feelings, but now all he could think of was Junmyeon and how he kissed Baekhyun’s neck in the car and they way he looked straight at him from the rear view mirror. 

What are they doing with each other in that room?

What are they doing to each other in that room?

Sehun thought about the possibilities and he let his mind run wild. He couldn’t help it. He lifted his hands to his mouth and he bit on his thumb, hoping the dull ache would bring his senses into focus and help clear his mind. Junmyeon wasn’t his, so Sehun thought about the way Junmyeon’s hands were trailing on Baekhyun’s back, all over his lean and lithe body, touching and kneading with gentle caresses and perhaps a firm hold on both of his arms crossed behind his back while Junmyeon takes him from behind.

Sehun opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. He heard another moan coming from the direction of his bathroom, this time a lower voice than the one before, this was Junmyeon. And something inside Sehun snapped, as if his mind was a spring coil that has been wound up too tight and now it’s finally come undone.

He glided his right hand across his torso and hooked on the bands of his boxer briefs with his thumb. He’s trying to resist the temptation, it would be wrong he thought, and he felt heat rushing up to his cheeks. But in this moment, he knew even if he stopped himself tonight, there will be other nights, and then one after that still. If he’s this turned on just hearing his boss fuck in his bedroom what would happen if he saw them in the flesh one day…(no pun intended).

Sehun took a deep breath, this house was full of sin tonight anyways, one more wouldn’t make a difference. 

He tried to go slow at first, and he covered his mouth with the other hand not wanting any sound to escape. He thought of Junmyeon’s hands, those gorgeous hands and the rings he wore on them. He thought of Junmyeon’s alabaster skin, how smooth and firm they must feel under his touch, the look in Junmyeon’s eyes when he’s on top of him, searching and passionate, the way he says Sehun’s name as he turns him over and push him down on the bed…

Sehun was losing it, his own moans escaping helplessly, another bang came from outside in the halls, they must be close now, something else dropped on the ground, and then another, Sehun’s too caught up riding the waves of his own pleasure to try and differentiate what was happening upstairs. It didn’t matter anymore, he was chasing his own pleasure now and the sounds only serve as a timely aphrodisiac to further lure him in. His hands were moving fast now, he was close, he panted heavily, waiting for his release. When it finally came, it was as if all energy was drained out of him, a sense of serenity washed over him as he finally moved and relaxed his other hand which has now bunched up tightly into a fist. At some point the hand covering his mouth had slid away without him knowing, probably when he was trying to breath through his orgasm. Sehun welcomed the much needed release, but the gnawing feeling of longing only intensified. Sehun didn’t know how long he could go on like this.

Luckily (not so lucky), Sehun didn’t have to wait long to find out. 

As expected, Baekhyun had already left by the time Sehun got up and made his way to the kitchen -- his shoes were gone and he could hear Junmyeon talking on the phone in his home office, this time an actual business call. Sehun had slept in today and seeing that Junmyeon was already up and working he started making breakfast right away to whip up something quick. He still had a job to do, Sehun reminded himself, which was to take care of his boss.

“Morning, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon greeted him in his usual warm and cheerful way.

“Morning, Hyung. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, I’m just whipping up something quick.”

“That’s okay take your time, I’m staying home today so we can make our own schedule.” Junmyeon sounded relaxed, which put Sehun in a good mood.

“Sounds good, I’ll get some studying done.” Sehun tried to sound neutral, they were talking about neutral things after all.

“I hope we weren’t too loud last night.” Junmyeon suddenly said.

“Oh...no of course not, I fell asleep as soon as I came home.” Sehun knew he hesitated for half a second to answer, and he hoped Junmyeon didn’t notice.

“Really? I hope so because I told Baekhyunnie to keep it down since you have a midterm coming up and you need your sleep.” Junmyeon looked up from his laptop, and had his elbow on the table, propping up his chin.

“Oh yah for sure, I was wiped out you had no idea, slept like a baby.” Sehun was talking faster now, he could feel the nervousness rising up to the surface, he was telling a bold faced lie and he was hoping and praying he won’t get called out for it.

“That’s good, because I would hate to disrupt you, Baekhyuunie was not easy to satisfy but I think I did okay.” Junmyeon had this amused look on his face, and Sehun was furious.

Why is he telling me this?! I already said I couldn’t hear them so why is he rehashing his sexacpae with me?? Was Kim Junmyeon always this narcissistic?

Sehun continues to pretend like they were talking about the weather outside.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung I didn’t hear a thing and your guests are always so well behaved anyways.” Sehun’s going to put this breakfast down and make an excuse to get away immediately. This is madness.

“Towards you, yes I make sure they know who runs this house, to me though, that’s another story.” Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. This is one smug asshole, Sehun thought to himself.

“Alright Casanova we get it, nobody likes a showoff.” Sehun rolled his eyes at Junmyeon.

“I’m just saying, Sehunnie, that sound travels in this house.” 

Sehun didn’t answer, didn’t dare to. He made a frown and sat down to eat his breakfast, hoping Junmyeon would finally drop the subject. And he did, but Sehun was now going over what he meant by that, he couldn’t possibly know what Sehun had done in his room...could he?

The day went by quickly, it was rare for Junmyeon to be home for a full day so he tackled all the small tasks that had been piling up for the last little while. He organized his CD collection, his bookshelves, and his mountain of clothes still in shopping bags given to him by sponsors and PR agencies.

Sehun mainly stayed downstairs in his room, studying, thinking about Junmyeon, more studying. They met a few times throughout the day in the kitchen when Junmyeon was getting a snack, and asked how studying was going for Sehun, no trace of the heated conversation they had during breakfast. Sehun told him it was going fine, just a few chapters more and he should be good for the exam. Junmyeon told him to give himself extra time and not to stress out so much, which Sehun appreciated. It was nice for someone to try and take pressure and expectations off of him instead of adding more, directly or indirectly.

“Will you stay home tonight, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon asks after taking a sip of water.

“Probably, I don’t have plans.” Sehun’s friends are also busy studying for their midterm.

“Alright, then let’s have dinner together.” Junmyeon smiled, Sehun noticed how his eyes crinkle when he smiles, and was lost for a moment.

“Sounds good, what would you like for me to make?” Sehun said, always focused on the job.

“No, I’m cooking tonight Sehun, you cook for me almost every day so now it’s my turn to return the favour.” Junmyeon said in earnest.

“But that’s my job, hyung.” Sehun was a little taken back by the sudden request.

“Still, all employees need a break Sehunnie so let me give you one.”

“If you insist, hyung I don’t mind the extra day off.” No use arguing with the boss.

Junmyeon made gourmet hamburgers with homemade beef patties and hand cut fries, and it was seriously delicious. Sehun didn’t even realize how hungry he was until the meal was served and his stomach growled. 

“Time to eat up, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon encouraged.

“This is delicious, hyung how did you learn how to make this I didn’t know you could cook at all!”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Sehun.” Junmyeon gave Sehun a look.

“Like what?”

“You’ll just have to wait to find out.” 

They finished dinner, and had a great talk about all the things they were both interested in, such as fashion, music, and plans for the future. Junmyeon gave Sehun solid advice on how to start a business and keep it going, and Sehun basically told Junmyeon he has to live a little outside of work in order to enjoy life and keep the fire going that he started the company with. Junmyeon was lot more than who he thought he would be, and the more Sehun learns about him, the more he knew he was falling fast and falling hard for this powerful, yet gentle and adorable man.

“Come up to my office, Sehun I have something to ask you” Junmyeon called from upstairs as Sehun was resting on the couch reading a magazine.

“Okayyyy” Sehun said lazily. He was just getting comfortable on the couch.

Sehun knocked and pushed open the office door that was ajar. Junmyeon was standing and leaning back against his desk, obviously expecting Sehun.

“What did you want to ask me, Hyung?” Sehun asked.

“Come here.” Junmyeon said flatly.

Sehun approaches.

“Do you trust me, Sehun?” Junmyeon asks suddenly.

“I do, Hyung. Is something wrong?” Sehun wasn’t sure what he meant exactly but figures that people usually don’t start off a conversation like that unless something was the matter.

“Good, then why did you lie to me today?” Junmyeon is looking right at Sehun now, watching his every facial expression.

“What do you mean, Hyung? ” Sehun is now genuinely confused. 

“You know what I’m talking about Sehunnie, don’t try to pretend that you don’t.” Junmyeon wasn’t smiling.

“If you’re talking about last night in the car...I...I’m sorry I looked.” Sehun had a hunch, but he really doesn’t want to bring it up if he doesn’t have to.

“What about last night?” The age gap and life experience is really beginning to show now, after being in business for so long Junmyeon is a professional when it comes to negotiation tactics.

“Look, it doesn’t bother me who you bring home, it’s your house it’s your personal life and I know I don’t have a say in what you do with it...or who you do it with.” Sehun feels like he’s being cornered, even though he’s free to leave at any moment, he knew Junmyeon can’t and won’t just hold him hostage.

“So you do know what we were doing upstairs then.” Junmyeon studied Sehun’s reaction when he said this, then looked down at his hands, and started turning the ring on his index finger while he waited for Sehun’s answer.

“I’m not an idiot, what else could you two be doing after what you did in the car.” Sehun doesn’t like to beat around the bush, and since Junmyeon doesn’t seem like he was going to give up on this until they’ve talked it through he might as well just talk about it.

“No you’re not Sehunnie, but you underestimate me and you underestimate yourself.” Junmyeon looked up and touched the side of Sehun’s cheek. Sehun didn’t expect the touch so he flinched ever so slightly, but he didn’t turn away. He’s lost for words.

Junmyeon leaned over, as if in slow motion, and whispers in Sehun’s left ear.

“You heard us fucking in the bedroom, and it turned you on didn’t it, Hunnie.” It wasn’t even a question. All the hairs on Sehun’s arms prickled up, his eyes widened.

“It turned you on so much that you had to touch yourself, didn’t it.” The tip of Junmyeon's nose touched the side of Sehun’s face, he was so close Sehun could feel him inhale.

“I heard you Sehun, you were moaning so loud when you came.” 

Sehun just wants to run away and hide underneath a rock and never come back out again. He never knew why people used that expression so much, like who wants to actually hide underneath a rock is that even possible? But now he does. 

“It’s okay, I’m glad I made you enjoy yourself.” The tip of Junmyeon’s nose touched Sehun’s earlobe. 

“I also want you to know that I think about you too.” Such an innocent statement if just taken independently for itself, no one would know what they were really talking about.

Sehun still hasn’t said anything, so Junmyeon retried back a bit so he could meet Sehun’s eyes.

“Ever since the day I first saw you in this house, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” Sehun listened to these words as they slowly came out of Junmyeon’s mouth, he hears what he’s saying but he was trying to string them together in his mind to see if he really understood what he was saying to him. 

“That can’t be true, Junmyeon, stop playing with me. This isn’t funny” Sehun can’t believe what he was hearing.

“I know you don’t believe me, Sehun. I know the things I’ve done, I probably wouldn’t believe myself either if I were you.”

“Then it’s a moot point, we shouldn’t talk like this.”

“Why? It’s the truth, or is it because I’m your boss?” Junmyeon shifted back and crossed his arms in front of him. Eyes searching again to read Sehun’s reactions, he was getting really good at it, Sehun thought to himself.

“We should try to maintain a professional relationship, Hyung. I’m really sorry for what happened last night. It won't happen again.” Sehun didn’t look at Junmyeon, but instead at Junmyeon’s hands, the ring on his index finger, anything but those beautiful eyes which are not trying to burn a hole into his soul.

That answer seemed to amuse Junmyeon, so he came forward again, until he was just inches away from Sehun’s face. Sehun could feel his breath, warm against his face as he exhaled. He could smell Junmyeon’s cologne, it was a subtle scent but very distinctive, a mix of something floral and woody and it was hypnotic, not unlike the sound the Junmyeon’s voice right now.

“My dear Sehun, we stopped being professional the moment you decided to masterbate to your boss fucking someone else, probably hoping that it was you in my room instead of Baekhyun.” and there it was, Sehun couldn’t even believe what he was hearing, but his body reacted first, hot blood was rushing to his face and elsewhere.

“...that’s...that’s not true...I would never do that” Sehun’s managed this far without stuttering but it looks like that wasn’t going to hold much longer.

“Oh yah? Well that’s a shame because I want you in my bed.” 

Sehun gave up after that, there’s no point, he’s a goner. 

“I don’t want to be your boy toy, Junmyeon and plus I like working here, this was a mistake and for that I formally apologize...I just…” 

“You just what?”

“... …” Sehun bit his lip.

“Say it, Sehun.”

Another pause.

“Say it, Sehun I need to hear it.”

“I like you, Junmyeon, I really really like you, more than really really like you, I don’t want to become nothing to you if I told you how I feel about you and just disappear from your life like the rest of the people that come here and spend the night with you.” Tears were starting to form in Sehun’s eyes, he knew he shouldn’t have said it but he didn’t feel like he had a choice.

“You would never be that, Sehun, ever. Because I love you. You won’t believe me now after seeing how I’ve lived but nobody mattered before you, not really and I make it clear to them that they are not part of my life. But you are part of my life and I don’t intend for that to ever change.”

Today is just full of surprises. Sehun decides he should just stop talking from now on because things are simply unfolding way beyond his comprehension.

“You’re not making sense, Junmyeon how could you love me.” 

“How could I not? Sehun you’re beautiful, you’re smart, you’re witty and you see right through me. You put up with my bullshit and you take care of me even when you should’ve walked away a long time ago.”

Not following his own advice, Sehun was about to say something again.

“And don’t you dare say you are just doing your job because I know how much you go above and beyond what’s required.” Junmyeon put his finger to Sehun’s lips to stop him from talking.

“But it doesn’t even feel like a job to be honest, I just do it without thinking most of the time.” Sehun finally was able to speak.

“And that’s my point exactly.”

Sehun thinks he understands, but is not sure, anyways he wasn’t given much time to think about it now because the next thing he knew, Junmyeon’s lips were covering his, soft and warm, like a gentle breeze on a warm spring afternoon.

Sehun blinks once, blinks twice, and slowly closes his eyes.

Junmyeon held him tight, like he was clinging on to a life raft in a vast ocean of uncertainty. Sehun could see how much he’s opened up about himself, and is now probably feeling vulnerable not knowing if Sehun would accept any of this. 

It doesn’t make any sense, he was only sleeping with someone else last night and 24 hours later Junmyeon was in his arms. Is this what he does to every one of his partners? Is this a game? Is Junmyeon really capable of something so sinister? Sehun asked himself over and over again, wrapped up in Junmyeon’s embrace. He decided no, the Junmyeon he knew liked to have fun, but he never led anyone on and he was always respectful of the people he was involved in. He trusted Junmyeon and wanted to know where this could lead. He had a good feeling about this, and he wanted to take a leap of faith if it meant that he would be with this man who he’s fallen in love with unreservedly.

Sehun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, and nuzzled his face against his neck, breathing in the smell of him.

“I guess you have a point.” Sehun says softly.

“I know I do.” Sehun sometimes wonders how this man can go back to being so sure of himself again.

“So what now? Are you going to throw me on your bed and have your way with me now?” Sehun asks sarcastically.

“Anything you want, and plenty of time for that. I’m all yours now, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon beamed, he can be such a cheeseball sometimes, Sehun thought.

“Not so fast Mr. Big Shot CEO, first things first, I make the house rules now.” Sehun wasn’t going to waste such a golden opportunity.

“Yes, of course, you already do anyways.”

“I run all your schedules from now on, business and personal.” Sehun said matter-of-factly. 

“It’s yours, no more guests and no more adult sleepovers, ever.” The way Junmyeon uses the term ‘adult sleepovers’ when just a few minutes they were talking about him fucking an almost-complete stranger senseless makes Sehun wonder if Junmyeon was 30 going on 31 or just turning 13.

“That’s for me to decide.” Sehun finally says, smiling wryly. 

Now it’s Junmyeon’s turn to be speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it. If you've read to the end so far you are truly amazing because I often times can't even stand my own writing. Have a great day wherever you are, and thank you again for your time <3<3<3


End file.
